


Dream SMP (Problematic) Smut One-Shots Collection

by ImStressedAndReady



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Multi, Mutual Pining, Obsession, One Shot Collection, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Praise Kink, Secrets, Semi-Public Sex, Service Kink, Slow To Update, Smut, Underage Sex, belly bulge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-28 21:01:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30145560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImStressedAndReady/pseuds/ImStressedAndReady
Summary: Some dream SMP one shots as my way to copeDont like it? Dont readAntis dni
Relationships: Grayson | Purpled/Luke | Punz, Wilbur Soot/TommyInnit
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	1. Requests

This is where you can request one shots! I will update character tags as i add chapters.

I will do:

•Under-age  
•Threesomes, foursomes •minor/minor •adult/minor but only certain ships •Pretty much anything as long as its not under my will not do section

I wont do:

•Scat kinks  
•Extreme Gore  
•Severe BDSM  
•Character x readers  
•Crossovers  
•Rape/Sexual-Assault

•Anything with Philza  
•Anyone under 16

Feel free to request! <3


	2. 1. You are my Addiction. {Dreamnotfound (smut)}

Dream had been obsessing over George since they began to plan moving in together. From making a folder filled with pictures of the man and stream clips where he had gotten flustered, to making an entire Pinterest board of outfits he'd love to see George in and pictures he would love to see as George himself instead of the male, fashion-savvy models posing in them. He even compiled a password protected, only able to be brought up with a specific line of command, a highly secret folder filled with some ‘not-safe-for-work’ photos he found that had similar builds to the man, and even some of George himself that were intended to be innocent but Dream viewed them otherwise. This folder, while it made him feel guilty and shame-filled, was secretly his prized possession. He is completely enamoured of George.

He frequently dreamed and wished for the man to be straddling him, his large, half-lidded, lust-filled, chocolate brown eyes staring into his pooling green ones. He wanted his hands on George’s hips, their lips dancing together and the blonde teasing the brunette with random grinding, turning the man into a mess on top of him.

The obsession only grew as the two moved in together. The temptation to enter the bathroom while George showered, to lay next to him in bed and pull the brunette in to rest his head on his chest, to snake his arms around George as he cooked the two breakfast. Every temptation swarmed him. 

George quickly consumed Dreams every thought unbeknownst to him. Dream couldn’t even stream because all he could focus on were his thoughts and fantasies of George.

But what Dream had no clue of was that his roommate also fantasized over him.

George loved to imagine strong hands wrapped around his neck, Dreams other hand pinning his arms above his head. Dream thrusting into him deeply. Or maybe even George topping Dream, making the blonde beg underneath him, tears rolling down his cheeks. He’d be a liar to say these weren’t the thoughts that caused him to take a little longer in the shower than he usually would.

Of course, George saw the way Dream's eyes trailed up and down George's body, lingering a little longer on his clothed private areas. He began to slowly add in things to tease Dream. He would often walk around the house shirtless, his sweatpants hanging off his hips to show his boxer band. He let out silent giggles when he saw Dream drooling over such an innocent thing. He had to suppress his laughter the first morning he did this, when Dream choked on his milk and cereal. He would purposely put on horror films for him and Dream to watch and sit ever so slightly closer each movie, able to get closer during the movie and brush it off as fear. He was toying with Dream, he adored watching the younger unravel at his will. He would sit close on the couch, maybe even brush or rest a hand on Dreams leg. He heard the whimpers and quiet, strung-out phrases from the bathroom every night when Dream went to shower. He would frequently notice Dreams hard-on out of the corners and sides of his vision, using these times to his advantage, turning on a certain charm, using doll-eyes and a softer, more strung out voice, doing things more provocatively, watching the younger turn into a puddle.

Though George drew lines. Never taking anything too far and playing it off as a joke. He would never cross his boundaries.

Until one night at dinner, George was feeling extra, daring even. Pushing himself to the edge of his boundary. And sometimes when you get too close to the edge, it's hard to back away. 

So you fall. 

You fall and hope someone will catch you.

Dream fixed his bowl of spaghetti George had cooked for the two, sprinkling on parmesan cheese and watching it melt as he used the fork to stir it in. George had already begun eating, he sat on the couch watching a show and turning his fork, eating his own spaghetti. And for some reason this simple action sent a rush of blood and heat down Dreams body. George just eating drove Dream mad with desire.

Once Dream realized he had frozen, staring at George from behind in the kitchen, he quickly made his way to the couch. He sat down a distance away from the older one, he could smell his cologne and body wash wafting through the air. And then George shifted closer and closer to Dream, eventually so close their knees touched where they both sat cross-legged, George putting his empty bowl on the coffee table in front of them.

Then, as Dream took a bite of his pasta, George brought his hand to rest on Dreams upper thigh. Out of surprise Dream choked on his pasta, coughing for a few seconds. A smirk briefly painted George's face, but was quickly replaced by a devilish side grin as he slowly brushed his fingernails up and down Dream’s thigh as he acted oblivious to the taller sitting next to him, shock completely consuming his body.

“G-George what are yo-you doing?” Dream managed out, his face a deep red color.

“Hmmmm~?” George hummed, feigning confusion as he flashed puppy eyes to the younger. He slowly brought his hand to rest on Dream’s inner thigh, his hand just an inch away from the aching erection in Dreams underwear. Dream melted at this, throwing his head back against the couch cushion and closing his eyes as he sighed out of frustration. George slightly shifted his hand closer, now about half an inch away from the blondes crotch. Dream was needy and desperate but had to conceal it, though this proved to be difficult as a whimper escaped Dreams mouth. His head shot up in embarrassment, his face somehow deepening in color.

“I-I didn’t mean to d-do that.” He muttered standing up and rushing to the bathroom. He shut and locked the door behind him as he sank down to the floor, tears welling. He quickly brushed them away and ran his fingers through his blonde hair, wishing they were Georges instead. He stood up in front of the mirror staring momentarily at his pitiful and needy expression. He bent over, putting his elbows against the cool marble counter tops, and resting his forehead in his palms.

“Dream? Dream, can i come in?” George asked, concerned he had pushed too far.

“N-not now.” Dream replied breathily.

“Please Dream. Please let me in.” George pleaded, jiggling the door handle. Dream breathed in and out then unlocked the door as George gently opened it.

“I- Did I go too far? Was that bad?” George frantically asked. 

“I- Just I- Geo- I-” Dream muttered out. No words seemed to align for him to say.

“You can tell me if i did. I didn't mean to upset you I just thought you would li-”

“George, I love you.” Dream quickly said, interrupting George. George stopped talking, looking at Dream in front of him, he seemed a mess.

“You… You lo- What?” George asked, confused.

“I love you,” Dream said quietly, a tear slipping as he jerked his head toward George. “I love you and I have for a while but it's not just love, it's obsession. I fantasize about you. I can't stream because you consume every. Single. Thought.” He said through gritted teeth, angry at himself.

George didn’t have words, so he did what he could.

Their lips crashed together passionately, both craving the love and attention, fighting for dominance. George pulled the taller to his bedroom, not breaking the kiss as the two stumbled down the hallway. 

George turned the two around and broke the kiss, pushing Dream onto the bed. He crawled on top of him, slipping the t-shirt Dream was wearing off in the process. He placed a kiss on his lips then moved down to his neck then chest then stomach, leaving a trail of hickeys along the tallers torso. He stopped at the waistband of the sweatpants he had on, looking up for approval. Dream desperately nodded leaning his head back, closing his eyes, and swallowing away the nerves he had.

George worked off all of his own clothes, then removed both the sweatpants and underwear off Dream. George ran the flat of his tongue up the length of Dreams cock, the lapped at the tip, leaving Dream whimpering. He slowly wrapped his lips around the throbbing pink tip, gently making his way down to the base. He fit Dreams entire cock down his throat and Dream let out a low groan in satisfaction of finally receiving his reward. As George began bobbing his head up and down, Dreams eyes rolled back as his hands made his way through the brown hair to the back of Georges head as he gripped and began mouth-fucking the smaller. His mouth felt so good around him. George hollowed out his cheeks and hummed in satisfaction nearly sending Dream over the edge.

“Please, please, George, I'm so close. Your mouth feels so fucking amazing. I’m going to cum.” Dream moaned out. George lifted his head off of Dreams erection, making the blonde whine and pant at the lack of pleasure.

“Not until I let you~” George purred. “Spit in my hand.” He demanded. Dream complied, leaning his flustered face up and spitting into Georges palm. George began to jerk himself off, making Dream patiently watch, though he quickly grew antsy with need. 

“Pleaseeee…” Dream quietly whined. George leaned closer and put two fingers against the younger's bottom lip.

“Suck.” George commanded. Dream obeyed, taking in the two fingers and generously coated them in his saliva. “Good boy.” George praised taking his hand off his own erection, moving it to cup Dreams face briefly. 

He then used the hand to put the blonde's feet on the bed, giving him easier access. He took his fingers, generously coated and slowly inserted one earning a slight moan then added a second, beginning to scissor them, stretching Dream. He then pulled his fingers out, Dream moaning at the emptiness, and pulled a bottle of lube out of the nightstand, and coated his own erection in the clear liquid. He placed the tip of his cock against Dreams hole looking up again for approval.

“Yes yes please.” Dream begged. George eased himself in, finally bottoming out. He waited a few minutes for Dream to adjust before receiving a nod. George slowly backed out and thrusted back in earning a moan from Dream, and repeated getting quicker with his thrusts, both of them groaning and moaning at the pleasure the other brought to them. Georges thrusts quickly became sloppy and he was close to his climax.

“Dream i'm going to cum. Can i cum inside you Dream?” He groaned out gripping the headboard with one hand, the other beside Dream's head holding himself up.

“Yes, can i please cum Georgie?” Dream desperately moaned.

“Not yet baby.” George grunted, thrusts becoming messy as he released inside Dream with a long groan. Dream whimpered as George pulled himself out but was quickly back to a moaning mess as George was bobbing up and down his length.

“Please please George I need to cum. Please let me cum daddy.” Dream cried out loudly, nearing his climax and painfully needing to cum. George hummed in approval and Dream came down his throat, moaning loudly as tears streamed his cheeks. George swallowed, then wiped the corners of his mouth and licked the semen and saliva off his own thumb before planting a ginger kiss onto Dream's lips.

“You look so pretty with those tears on your face doll.” George hummed as he laid down next to Dream, both of them panting, and Dreams legs shaking. “Let's go take a bath, get you cleaned up?” George suggested. 

Dream nodded and George helped him to the bathtub, then cleaned off his beautiful, tired lover. They then both fell asleep in Dream’s bed, both sleeping better with the other there with them.


	3. 2. Week Trip to Wilburs {Tombur (smut)}

Tommy's parents had monthly business trips they went on. Now normally his parents would leave him with his aunt, but this time his aunt was on holiday. So Tommy came, practically begging, to me for a place to stay for the week.

“Wilbur please, PLEASE, can i come stay with you just for the week?”

“I mean Tommy this is just- its sudden and are your parents really ok with you staying with me?”

“Yes Will, they said it's fine, y’know given i dont have anyone else to stay with. Pleaseee.” The boy pleaded, a tone laced through his tongue that made it impossible for me to say no.

“Ok, yeah that's… that will be fine i suppose. When do you get here?”

“Tomorrow afternoon…?” He said with an apologetic, slightly-laughing, whine. I let out a sigh.

“Jesus. Well i need to go get the guest room ready then i guess.” I trailed off.

“Alright! Thank you so much! Catch you after my stream big man.” He said then promptly disconnected himself from the call. I let out a sigh, my hands falling into my palms. ‘How am I supposed to do this?’

~~~

Tommys arrival had gone smoothly. His parents were seemingly in a rush as they didn't even bother to say hello to me as they quickly rushed Tommy out of the car and left. It puzzled me to say the least.

“Is that a… normal thing?” I questioned, shutting the door behind me.

“Well yeah. I guess so. They just aren't big talkers.” He excused with an easing chuckle. “So big man, where's mi casa?” He said with a rash, comical voice and large smile.

“Well Tommy you don’t have a house here, you have my guest bed.” I said mockingly, leading him to my guest bedroom.

“Well yeah but… well i don't know the spanish word for guest bed Will.” He pouted, emphasizing my name. I let out a small laugh as I showed him into the room. He gave a quick ‘thanks’ as I left him to settle in.

The sun began to set shortly after, Tommy was in his room and I could hear him talking to Tubbo and Ranboo about some new plot on the server. My stomach let out a low rumble and I figured I should order in some food.

“Hey, are you hungry?” I asked standing in the doorway.

“Yeah, kind of.” He responded.

“Is that Wilbur? What are you doing at Wilbur's house, don't you li-”

“Yeah it is Wilbur Tubbo. Want to say hi?” Tommy asked, cutting off the boy and turning the phone towards me. On the screen was Tubbo smiling and above that in the facetime call was Ranboo but only from the eyes up.

“HELLO WILBUR!” Tubbo shouted, getting very close to the screen. I smiled and waved.

“Hello Tubbo. I'm getting McDonalds delivered, what do you want?” I asked Tommy. He gave me his order then I walked back down the hall to my office, ordering it on my phone.

We ate dinner on the couch, laughing over some podcast Tommy had insisted on watching before I went back to my room to work on some publishing stuff, filling out some papers, and what-not. Tommy had fallen asleep a few hours ago and I had lost track of time, finally checking I realized it was nearly 4 am so i finally fell asleep myself.

~~~

The week has gone by smoothly. Tommy goes home tomorrow afternoon and I surprisingly didn't end up killing him. I was up editing and it was almost 11pm when I decided I should go get some water.

I was walking down the hall trying to be quiet incase Tommy was already asleep when I started to hear small whimpers from the bedroom.

“Will~ please Will please~” the boy whined in a whisper, pants following his pleads.

‘Is he… TO ME?!’ I thought, shocked. He wasn't loud but loud enough for me to hear from behind the closed door. 

Sure i had attractions to the boy but i'd never expect him to feel the same given the age gap. His soft moans were like fire in my veins. Fire that I had to ignore as I went to the bathroom across the hall and opened the door to at least make him aware of my movement in the house. The sound of him scrambling to pull up his pants amused me as I continued to the kitchen, pulling down a glass and going for a soda instead of water. 

Much to my suprise the tall boy emerged from the room to grab his coke he had bought earlier in the week, a deep blush present on his face.

“You uh… having fun?” I teased with a smirk, sipping my drink and averting my eyes from the boy. His expression dropped and blushed deepened as he looked at me afraid.

“You heard that.” He asked, voice higher with nerves. I let out a breathy chuckle bringing my gaze back to him.

“Yeah. I did.” I smirkes.

“I- Sorry Will i know i shouldn't see you that way but i ju- please don't tell anyone.” He said nervously. I laughed hoping to ease the boy's tension.

“I won't tell anyone Tommy.” I explained putting a hand over my heart. “You know though, i don't exactly see you in just a friendly way either Toms.” 

“You- you dont?” He questioned hopefully.

“No but- The age gap and all i figure there wouldn't be anything between the two of us.” I continued. He nodded attentively. I readjusted myself, the boner under my pants becoming increasingly uncomfortable.

“I could… help you if you like.” The boy offered bashfully. 

“Are you sure?” I asked, wanting to make sure he was ok.

“Mhm.” He hummed, turning on a charm I'd never seen. I nodded leading him to the couch. Without speaking he got down on his knees as I sat down. He slowly pulled down my sweatpants and boxers, never breaking eye contact as my erection sprung up, hitting my stomach. He quickly began to work, taking the tip into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he slowly moved down my length, tongue moving so skillfully.

“God, so good. Such a good boy.” I praised. He hummed in response sending vibrations through my whole body. My eyes rolled back and mouth opened as my fingers tangled themselves in the blondes hair. He began to bob up and down. His mouth felt like heaven around my dick, like it was made for me.

“T-Tommy have you- have you ever done this before? Because- oh fuck- this is so good.” I asked breathily, is every motion drawing the breath from my lungs. He briefly lifted his head to answer.

“A few times.” He purred before returning to his work. He began jerking his own cock at the same speed his head was moving on mine. His muffled moans were erotic, lighting my entire body aflame. I began to involuntarily thrust up into the boy but his response was to let me use his mouth. I quickly came down his throat, sighting in exhaustion.

The boy wordlessly planted a kiss to my lips then went off to shower, leaving me shocked and tired in my living room.


	4. 3. Such a good boy. {Bottom!Purpled x Top!Punz (smut)}

The restaurant Grayson worked at was an upscale, formal attire type of place. His working nights consisted of his uniform suit, waiting tables, SEVERAL wine pourings, and doing his best to get good tips. Though, only being seventeen he wasn’t supposed to handle alcohol legally, no one cared much here.

He had one final party he would wait on tonight. A party of two. Shouldn't be too bad compared to the party of sixteen he had earlier.

He let out a sigh as he saw the two men be seated. A dirty blonde and a raven haired man with a bandana. ‘Who the hell wears bandanas in public? Not my place to judge. Just… serve and get the good ass tips, ok i've got this.’ He thought to himself, grabbing the black booklet he wrote food orders in, and two ‘evening’ menus.

“Hello, welcome to the Villaggio Bar & Grill. My name is Grayson and I will be your host this evening. Here are your menus. May I get you started with any drinks, cocktails, or wines?” he spoke, a spiel he had now memorized, motioning to the blonde.

“Uh, yes actually i would like a Vesper Martini and a glass of water please?” the blonde said.

“Absolutely. Fun fact, the Vesper was James Bond's drink of choice. And for you?” He said with a playful, forced smile turning to the raven.

“I’ll take a coke if you have it?” He asked.

“Of course. Alright I will leave you two to look at the menus, I will get yours in with the bar and bring out the coke and water shortly. Again, name is Grayson, and if you need anything feel free to let me know.” He said with a charming smile, swiftly walking around the corner towards the bar.

“Need one Vesper, Mike.” He said to the barman, not stopping to talk, heading to the kitchen for drinks. Once in the kitchen he let his posture drop, not needing to be professional in the back. He grabbed a black try for drinks. Grabbing two iced glasses, filling one with water, another with coke, adding a water pitcher with ice to the tray. He picked it up with a single hand after adjusting his tie, then straightened up as he left the kitchen. He stopped at the bar to grab the martini and headed back to the men's table. 

“Alright, coke for you, glass of water and a Vesper, and here is your pitcher of water for a refill. Would you two like any appetizers? I highly recommend the cheese sticks if you are slightly indecisive. The mozzarella is made in house, the crusting is as well. Marinara to dip it in. They are amazing.” The boy raved. The blonde smirked at the boys rehearsed lines he was required to say. 

The raven spoke up, “I think I'll try those.”

“And anything for you?”

“A cup of the lobster bisque.”

“Great choice. Alright I'll bring those out when they get done.” He said with a hospitable smile, finishing up writing and walking to the kitchen to put in the orders.

Grayson peeked back around the corner at the blonde. The man had a smile painted on his face as he laughed with his friend and the boy's heart fluttered slightly.

15 minutes later, once the appetizers were done he brought them out, refilled the ravens coke, got dinner orders then hurried back to the kitchen, putting in orders then finally getting a break. He felt his phone in his suit pocket buzz as he briefly pulled it out.

Bathroom at the end of the hall.

Now.

The texts read. He already knew who it was and hurried to the bathroom, the man waiting inside.

“You are being such a good boy for me, Grayson. My little waiter. Like a servant.” The blonde said, grinning.

“I-I am?” Grayson said hopefully.

“Of course my doll. Such a good boy.” He said planting a kiss on the younger's lips.

“Thank you Punz.” He whined, the praises making him melt.

“Thats not my name love.” The taller growled.

“Th-thank you daddy.” He whimpered out, now backed against the wall, as Punz palmed him through the suit pants.

“Mhmm did you leave what i put in at home in?” The older asked in a gravelly voice.

“Ye-yes sir.” The boy spoke, the older man smirked as he pulled down the suit pants, then his own.

“Gotta make this one quick dear.” He said turning the younger around, slipping out the silver butt plug that was keeping the younger stretched. This had been in planning for weeks. The younger moaned at the emptiness he felt now.

The older pulled out a mini bottle of lube, squirting some on his erection as he spread it generously over his cock. He lined himself up at the boys entrance, pushing in and earning sluttish moans from him. Not having to wait on adjusting he soon began to thrust teasingly in and out. He then reached around and grabbed his boyfriend's erection and began to jerk it at the same speed, and leaned against his neck breathing and kissing it, turning the boy into a puddle.

Has he sped up his thrusts, his cock going deeply inside enough to feel a belly bulge, his hand sped up on his lover's cock too.

“aH~ PunZ~” the boy moaned out quietly. Soon the boy came once, but Punz, not done yet, kept going through the orgasm all the same. The boy was melting, a mess in front of him, he quickly came again.

Punz readjusted and found the younger bundle of nerves causing the boy to cry out.

“Hah~ aHh~ t-Too muCH~” the boy moaned in overstimulation. This sent the older over the edge, releasing deep in the boy's stomach. Both breathless quickly cleaned up, the butt plug now being slipped back into the younger, and were required to go back to their duties.

Though it was harder for Grayson to manage his, it now being hard to walk.


End file.
